


A Moment's Peace

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no point in running all over time and space, if you can't stop and appreciate the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

The Doctor lay back in the hammock. He stretched his arms out across the top edge and dropped his head back over the side, swinging slightly.

He kicked his shoes off and tucked his feet into the bottom edge, stretching the hammock out to his full length. Cradled.

All his thoughts dissolved away in the gentle motion. The wind caressed his face.

Something pinched his toe.

He craned his neck up and looked down. River stood at the foot of the hammock. Starlight burnished her curls into a halo of silver. She smiled at him.

She unclipped her gunbelt and hung it over the support ropes. She unbuckled her boots, and stepped out of them, laying her stockings over the top. Her feet were graceful in the shifting sands as she turned and hoisted her hips up into the hammock.

She wiggled backward and lay her curly head down on his outstretched arm. She lay beside him, hands clasped over her ribcage. With a last wiggle, she settled against his side in that perfect alignment where they fit together so perfectly.

She stared up at the stars. Brilliant diamonds scattered across infinite black.

He stared down at her face, limned silver in the moonlight.

He leaned back and gazed at the stars. The wind wafted softly by, shushing in the trees. River warm at his side, her breaths as quiet as the wind.

He started them rocking again, a gentle motion. Weightless, warm and content.

River slid her foot over next to his. Simply touching. He rubbed the side of her foot with his sock.

The crickets chirped.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
